Super UnLucky Editors
by LheraWryts
Summary: Het!KomaHina. Alternate Universe. Hinata meets a past love and it's only a matter of time before she falls in love. However, a rival with the looks of a model, and situations of her own are not making this any easier! Sekai-ichi-hatsukoi inspired. Rating may go up later.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chappie 1- Intros**_

((Yo, LyraTheWriter here~!  
This is Sekai Ichi Hatuskoi inspired, minus the yaoi. Sorry, I want this to be het d: Love the Fem!Hina. She's bomb. Besides, it's not like I'm making you read this XD ))

A short, snappy woman with childish pigtails walks up to me, slapping me with paperwork. She's chewing what first appears to be neon coloured gum, but in actuality is just fruit gummies hidden in the side pocket of her business suit. I see a nametag that boldly states her name- "**Saionji Hiyoko**" in large print. Her orange-ish eyes seem to almost bore into my soul, but when she opens her mouth, a childish voice makes its way out.

"Sorry, Hajime-san, but it appears to be that we can't place you to edit in our fantasy section- it's completely booked. I hope you know something about comic editing, because we're making you edit comics- or should I say, manga, because we hardly ever get anything other than manga in our 'comics' section. Bleh. Good thing I'm part of the sales team." Before I can begin to protest and comment on how I barely know the ropes on manga and its editing, she pushes my butt into a random room and shuts the door, separating her storming self away, leaving me in my new environment.

Light streams in through the windows, and there are potted plants decorating the entire room, which is pretty neat and organized, for the most part. There are four other people who're working at a large desk, each with their own section in a unique cubical-like structure. They look up when Hiyoko slams the door on me, and I'm left twirling my medium-length, light brown hair in between my fingertips. I wonder if I should've gotten a manicure...

"So, you're the new recruit?" A woman with dark neon pink locks with two braids at the front of her face gives me a cool, dark pink stare. She's smiling, and I notice that her teeth are especially sharp. She must have leeway with the company dress-code, because she's dressed casually, in a bright beanie hat, yellow sweats, and a white t-shirt. Before I can respond, a girl with a freckled face, and strawberry-red hair gives her a noogie with her fist, wrapping her arm around her playfully.

"Souda, that's not how you greet our newbie~!"  
"Hey, watch it Mahiru! These braids are delicate!"

I'd recommend leaving _THEM_ alone for now, a brunette with rimmed glasses gives me a warm smile. "I'm Touko. Touko Fukawa. Sitting right next to me is Byakuya Togami. She can be rather cold at times, but she can be wonderful-"

"Only because you're obsessed with me- I'm actually just a bitch, for your information. A smart, beautiful one, but a bitch nonetheless," Togami gives me a blue-eyed stare, and her thick silver glasses don't help in improving my intimidation. Thankfully, the other pair next to me are still quarreling, and I decide to step in.

"So, guys, I don't really know how comics-"

"MANGA!" Souda yells. "There's a difference!"

"Y-yeah. Manga. Teach me about it?"  
Everyone glares at the other one. Togami sighs.

"Here's what I'll tell you. Each month has five periods. The first is what we're all in now- relaxation period. The manga writer is getting their shit together for their volume, chapter, whatever. This is a single week. Usually we end up catching up on unfinished business. However, the second week is when we edit one half, consult the manga author, discuss, switch, etc. The third week is when the author gives us the other half, and we edit, consult, etc. Fourth week is HELL WEEK, because we have giant stacks of work to last-minute edit, predictions of sales, all that good stuff. Then, the rest of the month is just handing things over to publishing, and the cycle starts again. The worst month is February because of this."  
"Ah, yes. But what about how to edit manga?"

Cricket noises fill my ears as Souda scratches her nose, Mahiru sighs, Fukawa bites his lower lip, and Togami seems oddly more still and cold than usual. Fukawa decides to speak up.

"Ah, yes. Well. That's something you're going to learn on your own. Unless..."  
"You really think the boss is going to help-"

"Of course he's going to help Hinata-san! She's cute, she can seduce Komaeda into it!"

_ "Who's going to seduce me?"_

A man steps into the room with a large binder in his left hand. His pinkish locks are long and tied back in a loose ponytail- strands have escaped and line his lightly angular face. His grayish eyes are inquisitive, and they question the scene before him amusingly. Oddly enough, I feel as if I've met him before...

"Ah, so it seems to be that we have a new editor!" He smiles. "Welcome! Your name must be..."

"Hajime. Hajime Hinata."

"Hinata-san. Lovely. What do you know about editing manga?"

"I don't know anything whatsoever. Fantasy tends to be more of my specialty."

"Thankfully we have plenty of that here... Hm." He throws me what appears to be a shojou manga. Opening it, my face twists in a frown.

"How come there's invisible air flowing everywhere? Why's the guy blushing so much? Guys don't blush so much-"

At my words, Komaeda places a hand on my shoulder with a sigh, a signal for me to shut up. "You see, Hina, in shojou manga, these are things that're naturally prone to happening. Those unrealistic portrayals are... signals."

"Signals? For what?"

"They're signals for the fact that he's going to confess to her. See the widening, shining eyes? The girl's beginning to even sparkle."

"Sparkles are going to fly across the page by this point," I grumble.

"Precisely the point," he smiles at me, but when we come eye to eye his smile falters for a second. His grey eyes dull in loss.

"I could've sworn I've seen your face before somewhere..." He mutters, looking away.

"Maybe on the subway or something?" I shrugged as I said this, unsure myself.

"Hey, I didn't know that this was also ecchi!" Souda whistles, waving a manga in which a female character had generous feminine physical attributes. "I wish skimpy outfits like these were Harajuku fashions!"

Mahiru sighs. "Souda, we're going to the next show that's two months from now. You still need to fix my camera though."

Komaeda butts in. "I love how we're all settling down for a nice chat, but... He slams a giant stack of papers in front of us all.

"Editing time."


	2. Chapter 2-SHSL First Love

_**Chapter 2- Hina's Greatest First Love**_

Girl comics were scattered throughout the entire manga section, as far as the eye could see. A few random samples of other genres could be found here and there, but the brightness of stereotypical pink sparkly covers made those exceptions pale in comparison. Unlike the cheery shojou manga, however, the air was thick with the black fog of what could only be described as a mix of severe fatigue, the inability to take a shower because sleep was too important, and an all-nighter. My hands were clammy from trying to stay awake, and I downed a drink mix that Souda gave me.

"It's a random-ass energy drink, coffee, and caffiene," she smiled when I took it, and while she tied back her messy, uncombed hair, I could see the bags under her eyes. Not like she couldn't see mines, either. Togami breathed heavily with sleepiness as she put on concealer as she read a draft of a manga page. Fukawa temporarily took a very short break to give her a cool cloth for her head.

Mahiru took a few stretches before grabbing a tall cup of coffee with milk and sugar, and slamming herself down at her desk to edit. Her hands did quick scribbles of what needed to be edited, and my current task was to look on after her for reference, and to also try to edit manga myself. I would be on my own after Komaeda would show me a few ropes. I sighed, staring at the clock. He said he'd be here any second now...

_**BOOM**_

My head shot up, and my eyes met cool gray ones. Komaeda looked down on me, and beckoned for me to come with him. Not knowing where I'd go, I followed him into an elevator and went on a random floor. He stormed right out of the elevator, and I had to jog on my boots in order to catch up with him. Taking a quick look around, I found that I was on a floor where manga artists drew. Before long, we went into one room where a young woman with wild dark hair teeming with blue and purple highlights cried out at the sight of him.

"KOMAEDAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tears were streaming down her face as she balled her hands into fists, saying his name informally. She opened her mouth crying this out as if she were a small child. I noticed her shirt displaying a popular hard rock band was stained with coffee. Classy. In response, he pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket, and tossed it to her, saying in his low tone,

"If you can cry like that, you can draw the final copy of the two chapters."

"But KOMAEDAAAAAAA SAAAAANNNNNN!" More tears streamed down her face. "Ibuki... Ibuki just has so much to draw and I can't! I've been pulling two all nighters and I can't think I can't even-" I realized she was talking about herself, but by this time Komaeda was holding up her work to his face, analyzing the details.

"Why're you making such an intricate background when you know this is due tomorrow morning at the latest?!"

"You want Ibuki-chan to draw a crappy background? NO WAY!"

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP!?" All the other manga artists yelled at us, and with a sigh, Komaeda dragged Ibuki and I to a quiet room nearby. Shutting the door, he laid out the manga pages on a desk, and took an analysis.

"What's up with this kissing angle?" He pointed to a panel where the angle was odd for the scene.

"I didn't know what to draw, so I chose this pose," she explained. His handkerchief was soaked by now.

"Well, choose a different one," he started.

I stood up. "I can get references from-"

"Nope, that won't be needed," he stood up. "We have our reference right here." Before I knew what he was doing, he pulled me to him, took my chin between his forefinger and thumb, and leaned in.

We were kissing.

Our mouths were connected.

What. The. Heck.

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled, wiping my mouth with the fingers of my hand, trying to rub off what just happened on my lips. Ibuki's mouth was wide open in sheer shock, and Komaeda gave her a look. "Have you got that image in your mind?" She nodded quickly, a blush forming on her cheeks involuntarily. "Good. Now draw it!" As for me, I needed to go to the manga storage down in the basement to take a break... and maybe even wash my face.

**_((TIME SKIP))_**

Taking a few deep breaths, I sat on the plushy couch in the basement room, in slight disbelief at what had occured. Long hours, strange individuals, and this sexual harassment-esque thing. Lovely. Not like I could say anything, because Komaeda had gone here too and was getting a drink for himself at the vending machine.

"Hey." He was back, and he had two in his hands. With my head down from fatigue, I nodded, acknowledging his presence.

"Here," he threw me a drink, and I caught it. Flavoured carbonated water, huh...

We stood in silence for a few moments, and he slowly glugged down his drink.

"You know..." he muttered.

"...Yeah? I'm listening," I replied softly.

"Ibuki is one of the better artists; she usually doesn't break down so quickly," he started. "I'm happy that you were with me when we went to see her," he looked at me this time, and I quickly felt my face fluster. I looked away so that he could only slightly see me.

"...Oh. I see." I replied back, quieter than before.

Leaning in towards me, he tucked some of my hair behind my ear before saying,

"You really haven't changed, Hina."

I looked into his deep, gray eyes, and small smile. "What are you talking about? I've told you that I don't really remember ever seeing you before I came here."

He gave me a strange seductive look before whispering, "Well. Maybe you'll remember if I do... _THIS?_"

Slamming me so that my back was laying on the couch, he was on top of me, kissing me hard. Passionately. I tried pushing him off, but I wasn't strong enough. "Ko-Koma-MMMMFFF!"His lips were crashing on mine, and I had to make an effort to breathe. Finally, I was able to push him off of me.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" I screamed, glaring at him. He half-smiled.

"Back in high school, I had a different last name. I was Makoto Nagito. My parents divorced, and I took the name Komaeda Nagito."

"I don't remember a Makoto Nagito..." I tried to think.

"Think harder."

It only took 10 seconds for a few flashbacks of a timid highschool me and my first super highschool love to come to mind.

"NAGITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled, and fortunately I caught him waiting for the elevator.

"You BAKA!" I yelled, and he raised his eyebrows in amusement.  
"Excuse me? Have you come to say that you've finally realized your love-"

"You fricken LEFT ME WITHOUT NOTICE."

"And you didn't tell me about your FIANCEE," he replied, crossing his arms. I narrowed my eyes.

"It was called off. And besides, I didn't choose. It was a business decision."

He scrunched up his nose. "Well, Hinata-chan, at least I can seduce you now, right?"

I gave him a blank look. "What."

"You're going to fall in love with me." He entered the elevator.

"LIKE HELL I AM!" I was about to storm in with him, but the doors closed.

Rubbing my nose, I mumbled a few swear words under my breath.

What have I gotten myself into?


	3. Chapter 3-Junko

_**Chapter 3- Junko Enoshima**_

"Ko, WE SOLD OUT ALL OF THE DANGAN RONPA VOLUMES ON THE FIRST DAY!" A feminine-figured woman stuck up her red-painted pointer at the slightly pissed-off editor, yelling right in his face. Her strawberry-blonde locks rose up just like her flaming words.

"And YOU didn't think I was pressing for a higher production of volumes? I know Dangan Ronpa is a bestselling series!" Komaeda crossed his arms, temporarily ignoring the paperwork in his hands to face her.

She flung up her hands in the air in response to his words. "Well, PRESS HARDER! It's mostly your fault that we're going to lose profit!"

"Yeah, well, I wasn't the one sitting in her seat not saying a word on the manga volume production. I FOUGHT, Enoshima-san. It's not my fault your sales people veto-ed on my idea. If you're going to be angry at someone, piss off at them."

She stuck out her tongue at him. He stuck out his tongue right back at her. I could only stare in curious fascination at the two of them.

"Looks like Junko-chan and Komaeda are at it again," Fukawa cheerfully smiled.

"I don't give a fuck about what those two are up to. I'm just glad we're back in our relaxation period," Togami smoothed back her blonde hair into a ponytail, adjusting her glasses afterwards. "I nearly forgot how nice it felt to take a bath. Ah, the simple luxuries of life."

"Junko-chan?" I questioned.

"'ell," Souda temporarily stopped sucking on a lollipop she was eating to respond to me. "Junko Enoshima is a sales associate here. She's also got some freelance model thing going on, but I dunno the details on that. She and Komaeda fight like this all the time. It's perfectly normal."

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was sexual tension," Mahiru wondered out loud, and Souda elbowed her side.  
"MAHIRU! I'm the one who usually makes those perverted jokes."  
"Pfft, I need to let loose some steam, too."

"Yeah, but that's what we can do in bed later on."

I stared at them.

Fukawa stared at them.

"Seriously you two, don't you ever see the yuri couple hints going on between them?" Togami didn't even look up from a manga she was assessing as she bit into an apple while saying this. Souda and Mahiru grinned in embarrassment.

"You could say we're a lesbian couple going steady."

Fukawa and I nodded at one another, and to them as well.

"Hina," Komaeda tapped my head with some paperwork, and when I looked up, I could feel my pulse rise just a bit. "I need you to complete these forms regarding the storyboard of the next volume..." He looked straight into my eyes, and I thought I would jump out of my seat.

"Ah, yes. Thank you." I took the forms, and I wondered if he noticed that I'd been trying to avoid him.

You see, he coincidentally moved into the apartment next to mine, so it was difficult to avoid him entirely. Usually I would attempt to leave earlier or later than him to and from work, and sometimes I would stop into a convenience store to get something if I couldn't control the fact that we had to leave at the same time. I also made sure we were never alone together. I would have my headphones blasting some random Jpop into my ears if we were alone together in an elevator. After all, he can't speak to me if I can't hear him~! Not to mention that he couldn't invite me anywhere, because I'd be occupied with Togami, Mahiru, Souda, or even Fukawa.

So far, so good. Evening came and work was done, and I almost left the elevator whistling happily out of the exit.

Almost.

What made me do the weird thing of hiding behind a wall and doing some spying was the fact that Komaeda and Enoshima were in front of the exit. Goddamn it, why?!

"Hahahaha!" At hearing this bubbly sound, my mouth opened slightly in surprise and my cheeks burned with tinges of pink as I realized Komaeda was... Laughing. But wasn't this the woman he was yelling at just some hours ago?

"...Yeah, okay. But can we go have a few rounds of sake at that new place that opened up? Pleeeeeeaaseee?" She was close to his face, teasing him. One could've mistaken them for lovers. They did look quite identical in physical appearance, though.

"Fine, but it's your turn to pay~!" She giggled.

"Yeah, but I paid last time~!"

"But it was on cheap alcohol~! The time before that I paid for CHAMPAGNE..."

I stopped listening in order to listen to my own thoughts.

_Come on Hina, just walk out that damn door!_ My conscience gave me a small push of courage, and I stepped out, almost exiting the door entirely...

When I felt a hand on my head, and it wasn't the gentle, warm one of Komaeda that I knew so well.

"Hey, aren't you going to say goodbye to your superiors before you go? Or are you just not polite, newbie?" I didn't know if she was half-joking and half irritated or just downright malicious. I was going to go with the first.

"Ah, sorry. Goodnight, Enoshima. Goodnight, Komaeda."

She smiled. "Much better. See ya~!"

And just as I walked out, I overheard from them,

"You shouldn't pressure her so much, _Junko_!" He laughed.

"But _Nagito_, I was just making sure she didn't forget the basic rules of life!"

I walked quickly. Did they just... Use their first names for one another? Were they really... That close? I shook my head at the idea. So what if they were close?! They could be fuck buddies for all I cared. I didn't care. Turning my head back, I saw that Komaeda was running towards me. Adjusting my scarf so that it covered my face, I felt my insides churn.

"Hey Hina~! I thought it'd be nice if we could go together on the train."

"Okay..." I responded, without thinking, of course.

Bad decision on my part, as the entire subway train was crammed. And I ended up in the worst predicament possible: I was standing right in front of the door, and Komaeda was right behind me. Closing my eyes, I tried not to pay attention. But I nearly jumped when I felt his chin on my shoulder, hearing him whisper in my ear,

"You've been avoiding me, haven't you."

"I don't know what you're referring to," I looked away.  
"You're a bad liar, Hina. I can tell by the way you avoid me, the way you look away from me, and how you always find a detour. It's amazing that we're even in this position right now. Could it be luck? I don't know anymore."

"K-komaeda-"

The subway took a sharp turn, and I nearly fell. However, arms quickly wrapped around me and a light floral-esque scent enveloped me in a soothing embrace. Blinking in surprise, I didn't fully render completely render what had happened until I realized Komaeda was still holding me for a few seconds too long.

"Are you okay?" He whispered in my ear.

"Y-yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." I finally stood up again, and turned my back to him to face the window so I wouldn't talk to him. However, I had a strange feeling that I was being watched, and sure enough, when I looked into the window of the train door, I saw Komaeda's eyes on me. They didn't even stare away. Stupid. I first stared away, but eventually I was fed up and just stared him down back in hopes that he'd look away. He didn't.

When I got home, I put my bag onto the side and stretched. A long bath with lots of salts, soaps, scrubs, and shampoos would really be nice right about now. However, when I looked at my printer, I saw that a storyboard of Ibuki's (I was assigned as her author) came in. Looking through it, I knew it needed to be edited ASAP.

Taking out a blue inked pen, I started making corrections. It took a little less than an hour, but...

I was worried.

I needed to make a lot of corrections. What if they weren't needed? What if I was being too harsh? That wouldn't be fair to Ibuki. I remembered how she was crying during hell week. I didn't want to do that to her again... Pulling out my phone, I was about to call Togami for help, but then I remembered how she said this to me concerning storyboards:

"All storyboards go through Komaeda first. He's the boss, after all. After him, you can come to me and we can discuss this all you'd like." And I nodded. I now wish I had debated that rule. I seriously didn't want to see him again tonight. I knew it'd be stupid to fax this to him because we live right next to one another, but... Sighing, I pulled myself up and grabbed the storyboard. This was only work. Nothing personal about it.

Still, he looked somewhat pleased to see me. "Come in, and we'll talk about it." Walking into his apartment, I could feel that it was cozier and neater than I had ever imagined it to be. Bookshelves with books that appeared readable in all different genres. A few candles were lit and they smelled really nice. Like strawberries. Sitting at the table, I spread out the storyboard onto the surface.

"Ibuki sent me it earlier; I made corrections, but I don't know if it's too many, and I know I have to speak to you first before asking anyone else. Can you help me?" He didn't even respond as he read through my corrections, nodding, a red pen in his hand.

"Okay, so there are these corrections which are totally necessary. However, a few of these joke panels and a few of these extra scenes are absolutely okay. The manga needs a few pieces of comic relief and funny things to keep them interested in what they're reading," he indicated these panels with his pen, and although I was mainly paying attention to what he was saying, I was still amazed by his hair, which was down now, instead of its usual ponytail. Pinkish hued ahoges seem to be curled around everywhere, but went outwards of his face, so he was still in clear view.

"...Anyways," my head nearly snapped up from being lost in a train of thought. "You've got the general idea down, but let's just say... you're an honor student. What you really need is experience. And experience is only obtained through time." I nodded, and stood up.

"Thanks, Komaeda. I'll keep what you said in mind and look through it one more time." Just as I started to leave, I heard him say,

"Wait."

I felt an uneasy feeling take over me, but I stayed. "Yes?"

"Are you falling for me?"

"NO! I mean, I have a boyfriend, so..." I felt his arms wrap around me from behind, and he whispered in my ear,

"Hina, you're a really bad liar."

"B-but it's true!"

"Oh yeah? Say it in front of my face."

I turned on my heels, and said, "Listen Ko, I have a boyfriend."

Embracing me again from the front, I felt myself go cold when I realized one of his hands was going up and down my back, under my shirt. "Liar." I thought I would shiver. I was gently put down onto the floor, and straddling above me, he was kissing me with a firm grip, and I didn't know what to do. However, I thought I would die of shock when one of his hands went up my skirt, and he was feeling me up.

"K-komaeda, no! Komaeda, Komaeda, I don't want this." He didn't stop moving his hand, and I nearly died of shame when I felt my own fluids starting to secrete and glide onto his hand. "Please, Ko stop STOP IT STOP!" I slapped him hard across the face. I hadn't realized I was crying. Quickly adjusting my clothes and grabbing Ibuki's storyboard, I nearly ran out the door with Komaeda crying out "Hinata...Hinata!"

However, when I opened the door, I thought my blood would freeze.

Standing in front of me now, with a bag containing a bottle of rice wine, was Junko Enoshima.


	4. Chapter 4-Strawberry Blonde Bitch

_**Chapter 4- Strawberry Blonde B*tch**_

Blinking her sky blue eyes once, twice, thrice, Junko furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance, crossing her arms. "What the hell are you doing here, especially at this hour?"

Recovering from surprise, I replied, "I came over here to check the storyboard over with Komaeda." Clearly my voice cracked at the end from not recovering completely at the other man's advances on me, and Junko's furrowed eyebrows turned into ones raised in surprise.

"Well, don't cry like a baby just because he was giving you harsh commentary. You've gotta suck it up and deal with it; otherwise, just go to some other firm and edit fantasy novels." She gave a short sound that was a cross between a laugh and a snort of irritation.

"Besides, what're you doing over here at this time, anyways?"  
Pissed, she looked over at Komaeda. "Yo, didn't I tell you I'd be here with the sake? Geez, you're paying for the next three times for not telling _**her**_ beforehand!"

"Well, I'll leave you two to argue. See you soon." Before any of them could reply, I had exited, shut the door, and rushed back into my apartment. Going into my bathroom, I quickly stripped everything off, and took a much-needed bath. Although I scrubbed the usual grime off my skin, I scrubbed extra hard on the areas Komaeda had touched with his hands, lips, tongue, front, or mouth. I scrubbed myself so that my skin was rubbed a raw red. Perfect. Draining the bath, I had no patience to dry myself, or clothe myself, so I ended up flopping onto my messy bed, somewhat happy that tomorrow I wouldn't be going to work because I had the day off.

Waking up, I realized it was noontime. Shrugging on an old shirt and a loose pair of shorts, I managed to finally clean my apartment, and sort the boxes that hadn't been touched since I moved in. Organizing my apartment took a shorter duration than I expected, so I still had plenty of time to spare. Stretching, I got dressed again to head out, but just as I was about to slip my sneakers on, I heard a knock on my door.

Opening the door, it revealed a smiling Junko Enoshima. Well, her mouth was curled upwards, but her eyes held a negative connotation.

"Hey, can we talk for a moment?"

Fast forward a few minutes, we're both having tea, exchanging a few small-talk sentences, when I pop the big question.

"So, what brings you here?"

"I want you to stop seeing Komaeda."

The air stills for a second between us.

"How come?"

Her eyes widen, lowering her face, pursing her lips in a pucker, a gesture of telling me that she thought I was playing dumb. "Doing whatever you're doing to him isn't helping him any. He's dealing with enough as it is."

"You sound as if you're both lovers with one another."

She snaps. "And what if we were?"

Before I can comment back, she puts on her shoes and leaves. I'm left speechless. I mean, it's not surprising to me if they're lovers- I mean, it's perfectly understandable. But if they were dating, what was up with Komaeda trying to hook up with me? Could it be that he... He's a player now?

I shook my head, but I couldn't completely doubt it. I mean, at this point, anything seemed possible. This was Komaeda we were talking about, right? Sighing, I went back to organizing books back onto my bookshelves.

Seriously, why couldn't I have gotten into the literature department?

**_Side Story Point Of View Switch_**

I could only sigh in slight sadness whenever I stared at her from a distance. Her heels clicked on the floor in a constant rhythm, cherry blossomed lipstick shades on point upon her lips. Her long locks, tied back and accented with some sort of hair accessory, was thick, full, and expressive. At a glance, if anyone paid attention, they would most likely to believe me as a girl poisoned with envy. In reality, I was sickened by love.

"Mikan!" She shouts at me, slightly pissed. I can tell, however, that it's definitely not aimed at me. Most likely it's that new editor that's got her down in the dumps.

"So like, I talked to that damn Hinata," she twirls her hair with her red-nailed fingertips in agitation, "And she's fucking playing DUMB with me. The NERVE of that bitch!" She grits her pearly white teeth. "She. Is. Not. Going. To. Have. My. Nagito."

Internally shaking my head, I think of Hajime Hinata. She seems nice enough, and honestly, as long as Komaeda is with someone other than Junko, I'm perfectly okay with that. Organizing my paperwork, I can't help but let out a few giggles.

"What's so funny?" She grabs the collar of my shirt, bringing my face down to hers. Back in high school, I had expected to remain at 5'4*, but I unexpectedly grew a few inches, and as of now, I'm nearly 6 feet tall with my own dark leather pumps on. I give a slight yelp, as her tug had begun to reveal some of my cleavage**. Although there was no one else around, I still felt embarrassment. She however, didn't care.

"N-now now Junko, don't take your anger out on me-"

"I WILL FUCKING DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT TO DO. You're my ASSISTANT, hear that? You're beneath me, under that height you are with your goddamn heels." She eyes me up and down. "Why the hell did you get so tall, anyways?" Grumbling to herself, she loosens her grip, and I have to place a hand on my chest in an attempt to slow down my pulsating heartbeats.

"Oh yeah, and here," she hands me a stack of papers. Staring at them dumbfoundedly for a few seconds, I realized that when she grabbed me, I had dropped them.

"T-thank you."

"Yeah yeah, of course." As she's heading out, I almost ask her out for drinks...

But I'm too shy.

_**Point of View Is Back To Hina**_

"Alright, you're assigned to Mioda, Ibuki," Komaeda reveals who I'm editing for, and I can feel my insides jump for joy. Ibuki? This is great! I won't need to travel often, to some sort of foreign-

"Oh yeah, I have to tell you that she travels often. She has a spot in our offices, but she's only there for maybe two months straight at the most, out of the entire year. So you'll have to make sure your passport-"

"WAIT, you're telling me she goes out of Japan?!"  
He reclines back on his chair, pursing his lips. "She juggles with a lot of odd jobs in the musical industry, plus she's got a relationship with Byakuya Twogami. She's perfectly capable. On normal conditions, I would've fired her long ago. However, she always is spot on her deadlines, plus she's got connections..."

"KOMAEDA, how am I going to afford going to... I don't know, ITALY?"

He laughs. "Calm down, Hina-chan!*** Travel expenses are PAID for by our company. You only need to pay for food, and possibly a hostel, if the situation calls for it. It wouldn't hurt to bring souvenir money as well. In any case, you're actually headed for Vienna, tomorrow. Or should I say, WE," he winks, and I make a horrified expression.  
"Please tell me you're joking."  
He shakes his head, smiling. "Nope. I have to meet up with other big-shot editing corporations, and the meeting just so happens to be in Vienna as well. I could take you to the meeting itself, if you'd like."

"I'm not going to be the clueless ant sitting around a table of-"

"Nononono..." He shakes his head. "It's more of a party, in a gigantic ballroom type setting," he stretches out his arms in such a way to imitate the grandeur. "Everyone's dressed formally, and half the people get drunk by the first half hour."

"S-sorry, but I'm not interested." A lie. Of course I'm fascinated, but I don't want to be with a man who gives me the jitters at the moment.

"Suit yourself, but Ibuki's probably going to drag you in anyways."  
I walk out, thinking the exact same thing.

*Mikan's wiki says she's 5'4. Well, since she was a highschool student then, and an adult in this story, I thought I could make her have a growth spurt, mainly because I wanted her to be taller than Junko... Lol, typical seme-girl.

**Apparently if you show some bust in Japan they're all like "OMG WAT." Even if it's just a teensy buttcrack of cleavage. Speaking of buttcracks, they don't seem to care much about showing leg, so bring out the shorter-than-knee-length-skirts~!

***_chan_ just so happens to be an honorific used for girls. It's supposed to be like a sweet way of saying their name? I was just trying to make Komaeda sound playful with our fellow fem Hina.


	5. Chapter 5-Vienna

_**Chapter 5- Vienna**_

_**((Warning: This chapter has sexual content. The rating is offically M.))**_

"Hey, it looks like we're finally here!" Komaeda puts his arm around my shoulders, and I groan with annoyance. However, I can't push him off of me, because:

1\. This guy's my boss.

2\. I'm jetlagged from being on a plane for... ugh, I don't even want to think about it.

3\. I'm tired.

4\. I'm exhausted.

5\. TOTALLY POOPED.

"Whoa whoa whoa Hina!" And as it turns out, I nearly faint from exhaustion in the middle of the street. "Crash in the hostel room. Not here." I overhear some random guy in a car curse in German as he speeds towards us. In reality, I don't really care. I just want to find someplace to sleep, really...  
Everything's a blur as Komaeda drags me down the street; almost as if I were an insolent little girl with her father. We probably look like a random Asian couple, though. Walking through sliding doors, I find that we're in a hostel.

_**Il Gatto Hostel**_

_** (Cat Hostel)**_

My English is crap, but I know enough to hold basic conversation. But why in the world would a GERMAN speaking country show other languages, is beyond me. Looking around, I see the area is plainly furnished with European vases, and the floor is what's probably typical white tile. Komaeda begins to speak to the young woman at the counter. Staring at her through lidded eyelids, I notice her eyes are green, and her nose has a circular piercing. Her accent is thick with German as she and Komaeda both converse in broken English.

"B-but why don't you people have the... two rooms?"

"Sorry, but we are booked, you know? So the, ze, ze... area we have is one bed. One room. You share. You guys a couple, ja?" At that comment, I turned on my heels, nearly stuttering with surprise. Komaeda, being the smooth speaker he is, and always being the type to wanting to get his way of things, nodded. She smiled. And I could only stare in anger at my boss. Taking a key from a drawer out of sight to both of us, we noticed our room was on the first floor. As we made our way to leave, the girl pulled me over to the side for a second, dropped a miniature package in my hand, winking at me. Looking down, I inferred that this was complimentary chocolate... or something of the sort.

When we opened the door to our room, I was disappointed at what I saw. I mean, I knew this was a cheap-ass hostel, but a bed with a teensy floor area of space, as well as a sad little room for a bathroom shouldn't exactly count as a room... Peeking into the bathroom, I noticed that it actually was sort of pleasant looking. Cute green tiled floor, an average toilet, a shower that appeared to be working properly. Hmmm, I felt like taking a shower tonight...

Making my way out of the bathroom, I noticed that Komaeda was seated on the bed right in front of me, one hand cupped over a flushed face. Staring at me, his eyebrows furrowed.  
"Hina..." His tone was hoarse, foreboding, and deep. "W-what're you doing with... _this_?" Holding up the mini package I was given earlier, I was confused.  
"That's the complimentary chocolate that the girl at the counter gave me earlier," I shrugged. What's so bad about chocolate?

He shook his head, giving it to me. "Look inside." Taking it in my hands, I opened it, and nearly screamed at what I saw. For inside this package, was no chocolate. It was a packaged condom, ready to be torn open, and used. My face was heating up, and my body trembled.  
"Hina, Hina, HINA, stop screaming!" Giving me a light slap on the face, I realized that I actually had been screaming.

"Oh my god... I'm so, so, so sorry..." I lowered my head in shame, and he turned away in embarrassment. Not knowing what to do, I turned away from him as well. Hearing him slowly get off the bed, I assume he's going to be the first to take a shower, but when he hugs me from behind, all that assumption is diminished.

"Aw, it's okay, I guess..." His face is way too close to my ears, and I can feel myself shiver. I wonder if I have a fever, for I feel as if I'm simultaneously burning and freezing, and my stomach fills with butterflies. "You're so huggable, Hinata..." And he lightly kisses my earlobes, and my hands begin to go up to his, but his embrace tightens, and we end up kissing unexpectedly. Both of our eyes our open, but his have a lusted expression. Although we've kissed for a handful of seconds, my blood nearly goes sky-high in temperature when I realize something.

Breaking free of all grasps, I catch my breath, making my way out of his arms, towards my bag. "Y-you know, I think... I think I'll take a shower," Goddammit, I'm still out of breath from that unexpected bout of kissing.

"Would you like for me to _join you?" _A smirk plays on Komaeda's lips, and I nearly bite my tongue in surprise. _THE NERVE OF THIS MAN... _Huffing, I make my way into the bathroom, closing the door. To my agitation, there's absolutely no lock whatsoever. Ugh... this is going to be difficult... Turning on the shower, I start soaping up my body, and I find that it smells like oranges... Lovely.

However, I nearly sigh when I realize that my hands have made their way in rubbing my breasts in circular motions, and my nipples have hardened considerably. I hated to admit it, but unfortunately, I was turned on. Biting my lip, I couldn't help but have my mind flash back to what had occurred moments before. True, he was still a good kisser, and true, I was still metaphorically rendered breathless at our makeout session. But taking a deep breath, I need to calm myself down at the fact that... Komaeda... He...

The reason why I pulled away was because through our lip-lock, he had gotten an erection.

Letting my hands make their way down, I blush profusely. Because of that stupid session, I managed to get riled up, and hopefully, now I hoped I would be able to jack off in under 20 minutes... Clenching my eyes, I led my fingers to my clit, moving in clockwise motions. Taking the shower head, I held it there, softly moaning at the sudden pressure that the water provided. Clenching my buttocks, I arched my back when my fingers managed to hit any sensitive areas, and I attempted to hold down any moans. When my legs buckled beneath me, I knew that I needed to get out of the shower, and onto a bed, asap.

When I came out of the shower, dressed in my pajamas, Nagito immediately went in for his turn. Letting myself get comfy under the covers, I immediately continued from where I had left off. Considerably wet, my fingers slid in easily towards my entrance, my other hand still stimulating my clitoris. Biting my lips, I allowed myself to imagine being taken in from behind. Increasing my hand speeds, I was eventually able to feel a specific high.

"Ngghhh..." I muffled my voice into the pillow, holding down my voice. Slowing down my grinding speed, I turned my body to the other side.

And there I saw Komaeda, towel on his hair, flushed facial features, and a loose black tee with some sweats to sleep in. He was gawking at me. Noting my stare, he smirked just a bit. Sitting on the bed next to me, he cupped my face with one hand, running his thumb along my lower lip, biting his own. I could feel myself beginning to get utterly turned on _yet again._

"Hina... remember our high school days together?" I look away in embarrassment, knowing exactly what he was referring to. For it was when I was a junior, and he, a senior, when we both consented to have our very first lovemaking session. But that was then. If we were to screw now, it would just be screwing. Fuckbuddies. Nothing more. Nothing mutual.

That's why when his hands began rubbing and cupping my breasts, I didn't object. I merely stopped them temporarily to take my shirt off. He took this opportunity to take his own off as well. However, once this was done, he immediately let his mouth suck, and his fingers tease, causing the blood to rush, plump, and point the tips of my nipples, darkening them ever so slightly. Stroking his hair, once he was done, I gave him a kiss before returning the favour. However, I let my kisses trail down from his chest, down to his nether regions, before I felt his hands stop me for a moment. I looked up in surprise. Normally Komaeda loved receiving head.

Picking me up, he motioned for me to undress him, and he helped undress me. Though he was undeniably attractive in the nude, I could only focus on the fact that his eyes were in a lusting expression, taking in my entirety. Taking me in his arms, he turned me over, peppering my back with kisses, a stimulus for the shivers that ensued, shaking my body. Letting his mouth travel to my ear, he sucked on my earlobe, giving it a gentle bite, then whispered,

"Lean over and hang onto the side of the bed." Before I did so, however, I took the condom from the bedside table, opening it carefully. Looking over at Komaeda, I finally realized that since he was already erect, he didn't want me to give him head because he wanted to do this. Seemed reasonable. Slipping the protection over his shaft, my chances of STDs and pregnancy were now significantly lower ((Authour's note:YO! 12 year olds and others reading this; practice safe sex, yo! This is coming from yours truly, a horny-ass virgin teen XD)). After that, I followed his request.

Leaned over, my senses were heightened because I couldn't see Komaeda. When he kissed my back, I shivered. When he used his long fingers to carefully stretch and soothe my entrance, I couldn't hold back my moans into the sheets. It felt dirty, but wasn't intercourse itself a bit of a dirty act?

I nearly yelped when his mouth began to lick and oh my god was he _SUCKING _me

My mind went into a bit of a haze as I reflected on how Komaeda was always a pro at oral. Always. I let out another much-needed groan, and so does he, as he immediately enters me.  
"Hahhh, ahhh, nnnnngh!" He thrusts once, twice, bending over so that his stomach is on my back, searing heat on top of searing heat as he's pounding deeply, and my cries of pleasure ring out along with each wet noise that ensues. He's groaning too, and his breathing becomes heavy.

"You're so... tight..." He manages to breathe out these words as he changes the position, and takes off the blindfold as well. I'm on top now, riding him roughly as if he were a wild black stallion and I was his cowgirl. He immediately used his hands to stimulate my clit, and I could only roll my hips faster with the ecstasy of it all. This man had gotten better at screwing in its entirety. In the back of my mind I wondered how many times and how many tricks he had learned from sleeping with Enoshima. But that was the back of my mind. Now, all I craved was a much-needed climax.

"Haaah...Hnngh...Nghhh..." Choking out gasps of air, I kept on trying to hit my sweet spots, getting closer to my goal.

And then, out of nowhere, it hits me like a lightning bolt, and I stop rolling my hips completely. I'm left holding onto Komaeda's wrists for about 30 seconds, collapsed on top of him while he's still erect in my insides. After my orgasm, he switches the position to missionary since I'm tired out. Surprisingly enough, I get another orgasm after that, but it's shorter and more intense this time*. Fortunately, he manages to finish, and we're both tired.

After he throws out his condom, he goes into bed, and we fall asleep just about right away. All I remember is putting my arms around him and his around mine.

_To be continued..._

(*While it's significantly harder for women to orgasm than men, they can have multiple ones with varying intensities. And couples tend to not finish at the same time.

If you don't know any of the positions mentioned, look them up. Trust me, you're not a slut for doing so.

It was difficult to write this chapter, but I was in a porny, smutty writing mood.)


	6. Chapter 6-ENOUGH!

**_Chappie 6- ENOUGH!_**

I'm organizing Enoshima's paperwork, as she ruffles her hair, doing her last stack of assignments, but clearly looking agitated. Her hair's down today, and I wonder what it'd be like to hold the strands in my fingers, brushing my pointer over my thumb to feel the sensation of her locks against my skin; to hold that strand to my nose, and inhale strawberry scented fragrance-

"Yo, can you hurry it up? We're the last ones in here because you're being so slow. Slowpoke," she sticks her tongue out at me, and I laugh. Back in high school, I would've shrieked, scurried, and hid in shame for being who I was. Now, I could understand that Junko was irritated and she was just calling me a name to vent out her inner frustrations. Standing up and stretching, I walked over to her desk.

"Tell me what's bothering you," I purse my lips, hoping she likes the plum shade of lipstick that I applied this morning. I knew specifically she once complimented me on it.

"Really Mikan, why didn't you stay in medicine? You could've been a fantastic psychologist- MY own, personal psychologist. Meh, I shouldn't complain, because your ass is doing the same job for free." She laughs. "But anyways, I bet you that Whore-Ass-Hinata is getting a share of Komaedass. The feeling is KILLING me, Mikan. KILLING ME." She's standing up in front of me, and a certain feeling is pounding in my chest.

Without thinking, I pull her close to my body, one arm around her back, the other tilting her chin upwards towards me. My voice deepens, yet becomes quieter. "You know what's killing me? Seeing the woman I love going crazy over a man that isn't even **_half_** the things I can give you," and without thinking, our lips are meshed, and I manage to give her a couple of kisses before she pushes me away and slaps me in the face, panting.

I don't even look back when I gather my things, and she doesn't say anything. Junko just stands there, defeated. It's somewhat relieving, but her mark on my face just makes me feel worse. It's an emphasis of how rejected I feel. I exit out of our publishing house, and hail a taxi home. I'm in no mood to deal with the shame of crying on the train. The driver doesn't question my sobbing, but cuts the fare in half out of pity. I thank him and head home, flopping myself on the couch the second I lock the door.

My phone keeps on buzzing, and I don't even want to see my texts. Tomorrow is Friday; I have the day off on Fridays and Sundays. Should I call in sick for the week? After all, hell week is done for us... But then what about the paperwork for the next assignment? I can't just quit my job...I put my head in my hands. I should've just laughed along with Junko. I should've called Hinata a bitch-bag, or I could've been "wise Tsumiki" and said that just because Hina and Komaeda are banging doesn't mean it defines her as a 'whore...' Actually, anything other than what was on the lines of what I just did would've been ideal.

Maybe if I ask to switch the boss I'm working for I won't deal with Enoshima? I heard that Fujisaki Chihiro needed help. She was a sweet woman; I once met her at a group event a month ago when she joined our publishing house. Hopefully her offer for assistants was still up... Looking over at the clock, I saw it was 10PM. Well, I guess I should just send an email...

Pulling out my phone, I was alarmed at how many texts were accumulating due to the fact that Junko kept on trying to contact me.

_Mikan_

_Mikan are u there_

_Can we talk or no_

_Are u ok_

_Yo this is not funny _

_TSUMIKI CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN_

_Pls just tell me if ur fine so i don't think u got run over by a truck or something_

And the messages kept on coming. I messaged her, saying that all was fine with me and I asked if I needed to help with any paperwork. She stopped messaging me after that.

After writing the email to Fujisaki-san, I had a cup of ginger tea to calm my nerves. I was surprised when a reply to the email already came in. Yes, she was okay with me working for her, and she would be able to switch me to work for her and not for Junko. Nanami Chiaki would take my place. Spreading out on my couch, I thanked her.

I spent my day off sleeping my sorrows away. And in all honesty, I needed the rest. I had a fever during hell week, and now was the time to sleep to make sure it wouldn't reoccur. You would think that as someone with a bit of nurse-school experience, I would take better care of myself. Still, I was much healthier than I was back in my highschool days, where I would break down over the simplest of words, and crack under insults. Thankfully a few years of psychology meetings enabled me to bounce back; my growth spurt helped along with that. I thought about my past until I dreamt and woke to a new morning.

I didn't run into Enoshima in the elevator; and for that, I was thankful. Fujisaki was up a few floors from her, and walking into her office, I knew things would go along smoothly. Sitting in her chair, she smiled at me, a small smile that reached to her upper curls of honey-coloured hair.

"Hello, Tsumiki. I'm your new boss, Fujisaki. I hope that we'll work on some wonderful projects together, and one day, say... a year from now, you may see yourself in the position I am in now." I smiled.

"Thank you. What project are we working on as of this month?"  
-

(POV Switch To Junko)

I hated her.

An assistant who fell asleep on the job, needed to be told what to do FIVE times, misplaced things, and would be promoted in two years time. God, WHO did they think this publishing firm was for? Sleepy idiots who look like they'd do better working as a video game programmer instead of as a book sales assistant? MY book sales assistant, especially? Who did this bitch think she was?

"Chiaki! Wake the HELL UP! Do you want to work unpaid overtime and stay 5 hours longer for work you're being too slow at doing?" I didn't even use honorifics, or even called her by her surname. She might as well let me be my rude-ass self.

"...Huh?" Oh. My. God. Was she fucking SLEEPING while I was lecturing her. I run the times of my own MODEL SHOOTS, okay. I don't have time for some dreamer with no proper work ethic. And I can't fire her because she has all kinds of family connections that I'm just not tampering with.

But still, Mikan never did this.

Mikan. She decided to switch bosses right after... That THING happened.

Seriously, how was I supposed to know she was interested? It's not like she **_stared_**at me, or **_dressed_** and _did her makeup a little better than usual_, or flirted with me by her own sense of-

What. I was really that thick-headed. She was being obvious this ENTIRE time and I never even noticed these past two years. Stupid Mikan.

I heard Chiaki snore, and I elbowed her again. "Mikan, my other assistant, never did this." At the sound of her name, a blush traveled through her cheeks, shocking me. Was-was she really-this girl- Chiaki- was interested-"

"Whoa whoa whoa wait hold on a second..." I squinted at her. "You're telling ME that you, Nanami fucking Chiaki, are romantically interested in MY previous assistant?" For some reason, I felt even more pissed, and I glared at this bitch. Since she was cold with fright, she nodded. I squinted, angling her face upwards with the tips of my fingers. You could say that underneath her sleepy expression, she held an air of cuteness. If we dolled her up a bit, she'd probably be drop-dead gorgeous. It was hard to tell because her shirt was so modest, but being in the model business, I'd know that she held an impressive set of tatas. Not as nice as mine, of fucking course. I was "Most Likely To Be Model" in my highschool yearbook for my accolade. Still,

"How do you know Tsumiki-chan?"  
"Well..." she started dozing off again. I smacked her back. It wasn't very hard, of course. I care about my beautiful nails.

"TELL ME HOW YOU KNOW HER."

"A-a-ah well, she was a friend I met at a video-game convention a while back. She told me about her job here, and I thought to try it out, too!"

"You mean you came in here to see her more often," I corrected her.

"Yeah."

I sighed. "When you're MY assistant, you can't half ass your work and doze off every half minute. After all-"

*SNORE*

She fell asleep again. Picking up my phone, I dialed Fujisaki.

"Yes~ Fujisaki here!"

"Fujisaki-san, we need to talk."

If only getting Mikan back were that simple.


End file.
